


There's A Place Off Ocean Avenue

by mikky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Sub!Louis, Throat Fucking, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikky/pseuds/mikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Jan 2014 that week where Harry and Louis were MIA together and then we heard Louis in one of 5sos' keeks. </p><p>Louis visits Harry in LA at his beach house and they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Place Off Ocean Avenue

They really couldn’t be more grateful to have some well needed time off from touring. Louis could finally be with Harry without disruption, without the stress of being on the go twenty-four seven, it really couldn’t have been at a better time, the whole band was starting to get antsy from the lack of having time to themselves. Not to mention, all of their hands were getting pretty sore.

Louis wishes when they went on break, they were nobodies, that they could just switch their fame on and off whenever they had those days where they just didn’t want to be noticed, but unfortunately life doesn’t work like that, this isn’t a normal job where you can just clock off. Even though the majority of the media stops caring about what they do, it’s quite the opposite for the fans. They’re watching them more than ever now, like they’ve got a text alert enabled for whenever one of them takes a shit, Louis can’t even pop off to the shops without it being on every social media platform within the hour. It’s not that it bothers him that much because it’s usually forgotten by the end of the week, but it does bother him when he and his boyfriend can’t be a normal couple in fear of being seen. 

It’s not that Louis cares if people know, it’s that their management would cut their throats, they work so hard making sure that people don’t believe they’re together, they would rather people think the two hated each other. They’ve fed the media bullshit lies about how ‘shipping’ is ruining their friendship, Louis can’t stand it. He has been specifically told he cannot be seen in public with Harry alone, or be in photos with him unless there is another member of the band present, or stand next to him in photo shoots. It really sucks. He wishes their sexualities wouldn’t affect them at all.

After flying under the radar for so long, and then accidentally blowing his cover by being spotted at a couple football games, Louis finally gets to be with Harry in LA for a week, and then he has to go back to the UK to make sure people think he was there all along. He doesn’t like America as much as Harry does because all his friends are in England, but his boyfriend likes to be with the in-crowd and Louis can respect that, plus he has to be there to make it seem like he’s there for Kendall. It doesn’t even look like they’re friends, let alone dating, he wants to laugh at what a poor effort their PR team is doing, it’s not even believable. 

It’s evening when he touches down at JFK Airport. As soon as Louis steps off the plane he’s met with an intimidating sleek black car with tinted windows as dark as they’re legally allowed to be that will take him straight to Harry’s house. It’s a beach-front property in a pretentious neighbourhood full of celebrities and other rich people who like to think of themselves as important, it’s probably right next-door to Justin Timberlake’s house for all he knows. Harry doesn’t like to think of himself as famous and above everyone else, but he’s not going to let the opportunity to live luxuriously go to waste, that’s not to say he throws his money around, but if Harry wants nice things, he’ll get himself nice things. 

The car pulls into a street with expensive looking houses, nothing extravagant, they’re just nicely designed, and the fact they have their own private section of beach allotted to each property might have something to do with it. It stops in front of number 317, it’s a nice little house, two stories with a balcony that overlooks the ocean, there’s a path composed of white stones leading up to the door and a palm tree in his front yard. In the driveway is a little white vintage Mercedes Benz that just screams ‘Harry’. 

Speak of the devil, Harry comes running outside as soon as Louis opens the car door and steps out. Before Louis can even say hello he’s being eloped into an embrace so tight he can’t breathe wrapped in thick arms, firm chest and the delicious smell of the boy himself.

“Missed you,” he mumbles. 

“You’re so clingy,” Louis laughs, “I missed you too.” 

“I missed you more,” Harry breathes into his hair. 

“Not possible,” he pats his boyfriend’s bum, “let’s go inside.”

Louis has only brought a duffle bag with him seeing as he’s not going be there for very long and he usually mooches everything off Harry, but he insists on carry it for Louis even though he’s perfectly capable of carrying it himself, Louis lets Harry carry it anyway to make him feel manly. He’s thanks the driver and lets himself be practically dragged into the house, he’s going to make sure Fredrick gets paid extra for having to witness that disgusting public display of affection. Too bad their bandmates don’t get compensation. 

Harry dumps his bag next to the stairs as soon as they enter. 

“So this is it!” he says flinging his arms out in a ‘tada’ fashion. It’s a nice place, from where he’s standing he can see a cozy lounge to his left, and through the hallway in front of him he sees a kitchen that is no doubt spacious, knowing Harry, and probably a dining area. Louis wouldn’t mind living here permanently if their situation were different. 

“I love it,” Louis says and Harry beams. 

“I knew you would, it’s silly but I tried to keep you in mind when I was house-hunting, and then I saw this and it was perfect,” his stomach gives a little flip at that, the fact that Harry wanted it to be a place that suited both their tastes even though Louis would barely be there warms his heart, he can’t even believe how he got so lucky. 

“So we’ve got the whole house to ourselves,” Louis wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I was thinking that I’d make some supper, I know how bad aeroplane food is,” Harry says, pretending to be completely oblivious. 

“And?” 

“And then we could go down to the beach and watch the sunset,” 

“And?” Louis urges, ignoring the clench in his chest, he’s such a fucking romantic its horrible. 

“And then I’m going to fuck you,” he says simply. 

Louis grins, “perfect,” and then launches himself at Harry, pressing their mouths together. 

They kiss with practised ease, knowing each other better than they know themselves, lips moving against one another’s eagerly with zero hesitance. Sometimes Louis feels so in love it’s like he’s drowning, and this is one of those times, if the only thing he could taste for the rest of his life were Harry there would be no complains. He never believed in love at first sight until a boy pissed on him in the bathroom at X Factor. Harry looked like a cherub, all flushed cheeks, curly hair, and rapidly apologising, he’s so pretty Louis didn’t even care. 

Louis walks Harry backwards until his back is pressed against the wall and cups his jaw gently, running his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry’s hands fly to Louis waist as he opens his mouth and lets him in. 

Harry pushes him away reluctantly, “I have to make tea, we’ll finish this later.” 

“Or,” Louis smirks, “we could finish it now.” 

He groans, “you’re going to be the death of me.” 

Just as Louis thinks Harry’s going to head into the kitchen to start preparing tea he breaks out into a particularly mischievous grin, “race you.” Then he turns around and bolts up the stairs. It takes Louis’ brain a second to catch up and get with the program before he’s hot on his boyfriends heels, trying not to trip and hurt himself, that would be a mood killer.

He makes it upstairs just in time to see Harry disappear into one of the rooms, Louis follows closely and lunges at him from behind.

Harry lands on the bed heavily making the mattress squeak, protesting under the sudden weight. He’s surprised the bed didn’t collapse with two overgrown children throwing themselves on it. Harry rolls onto his back and giggles up at Louis, “hello.” 

“Hey, yourself,” he says, straddling his boyfriend’s lap, knees pressing onto the mattress on either side of his hips. Harry’s chest is falling and rising rapidly, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs, Louis isn’t any better off himself. 

He runs his hands painfully slow up Louis’ thighs, biting his red lip, his fingers dip under the edge of his t-shirt, “I think this needs to come off.” 

“I think so too,” he gets out in a hoarse whisper. Louis breath hitches as Harry removes it for him, hands brushing the skin of his chest deliberately, and tosses the garment to the floor. Harry runs his hands properly over Louis’ learn torso this time, stopping to pinch his nipples. He almost doubles over from the touch, after all this time his nipples are still so sensitive and Harry hasn’t stopped using that to his advantage, he can clearly feel how hard Louis is. He plays with them, rubbing and squeezing until Louis shoves his hands away, they stand peaked against his creamy tanned skin, red from the excessive stimulation.

Harry goes back to Louis’ legs, fingers brushing his inner thighs dangerously close to his hard cock tenting obviously under the denim. Without hesitation he undoes his boyfriend’s jeans and pulls them down as much as he can along with his boxers, Louis’ cock springs up. He skims a knuckle up his shaft, and Louis resists the temptation of rubbing against Harry’s hand. This is all a game to Harry, seeing how easily how he can break him, and he’s winning. 

“First,” Harry says, pupils blown, “I’m going to fuck your mouth just the way you like it, we haven’t done that in ages, not since our last break, can’t risk damaging your voice, now can we?” 

He nods, “I-” 

“I’m not finished,” he says sharply, shutting Louis up, “next you’re going to finger yourself open, get yourself all nice, wet, and stretched for me, but not too much, I still want you to be tight. Then I’m going to split you in half with my cock, fuck you until you’re crying and begging. Is that what you want?” 

He nods again, the hot, heavy feeling of desperation settling inside him. He wants this so much, Louis doesn’t even remember the last time he’s been properly fucked, he needs this. 

“What are you waiting for?” Harry says pulling his hand away with a raised eyebrow. Louis doesn’t waste any time, he shuffles out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them off the bed and slides down the length of Harry’s body. He stops to push up his shirt and mouth at the skin on his hip, licking over the ink lettering of his ‘might as well...’ tattoo, He sucks hard at the skin, aiming to leave a mark, when Harry grips his hair with a firm hand, Louis whimpers. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” he says, pulling Louis’s head towards his crotch, tugging at his hair. Louis apologises by unzipping and removing his trousers, Harry lifts his hips off the bed to make it easier for him. His cocks falls against his stomach, flushed and full, "get on with it." He knows better than to disobey. 

Louis curls a hand around the base to ground himself and sucks the head of Harry's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue repeatedly against the slit, getting used to the weight and girth before sliding has lips further down the length. Harry gasps but doesn’t force him to take more, he likes to be rough in bed but Louis is thankful he knows when to be gentle as well. He feels embarrassed that it's taking so long to adjust, he hasn't given head in a while, the last leg of the tour was just so busy Louis barely had time to sleep let alone have sex. He gives a particularly hard suck and Harry let's out a soft groan, hand tightening. 

He’s hard and leaking from just this, the taste of cock, and the warmth and the size, wanting to make him happy, to please Harry, it gets him so aroused it’s painful. 

Louis begins to bob up and down sinking lower and lower each time until the head of his cock nudges the back of Louis's throat. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose, catching Harry's musky scent, before sliding further until his nose is brushing Harry's stomach. 

Harry holds his head in place and fucks his throat shallowly, he hears him choke but doesn't stop. Louis's lips are swollen and red wrapped around his prick and his gorgeous eyelashes are fanned out against his cheeks. He looks angelic. Louis's eyes open and he looks up at Harry, pupils blown so wide there's barely any blue iris visible, he gives a particularly hard thrust and Louis's eyes flutter shut again as he concentrates on not gagging. He's so close. 

"You look perfect," Harry says in awe, "You're doing such a good job." He pulls Louis's head off his dick reluctantly. "I want you to stretch yourself now." 

Louis's hand goes to wrap around his dick and Harry growls, "do I need to tie you up?" 

He shakes his head pulling his hand away, "I won't touch myself I promise."

Harry makes a noise of indignance in the back of his throat and roughly adjusts their position to that Louis is lying on the bed and Harry is kneeling between his spread thighs. He takes a bottle of lube from the side table and squeezes a generous amount over Louis's pink hole. Louis gasps and arches off the bed at the shock of cold, dick bobbing against his stomach. Harry ignores him and rubs his thumb against his rim in small circles, spreading the lube around and making his boy underneath him whimper. He dips his thumb inside and removes it just as quickly when Louis pushes against his hand, trying to get more in. 

Harry takes one of Louis's fists where it's clenched in the sheets and drizzles some on his fingers, his chest is rising and falling rapidly and his cock is glistening wet from pre-come, Louis looks absolutely wrecked and they've barely even gotten started. He’s been horny the whole flight, restless and eager to finally have some private time with Harry. 

He brings his fingers to his hole without being told and slowly pushes a finger inside himself, biting his lip and looking Harry in the eyes, he rocks against his finger, adjusting to the feeling of something inside him. 

"If you come from this I'm just going to have to make you do it again when it's me inside you," Harry gets out, staring at the boy with hunger and amazement, Louis moans and slips another finger in. He spreads them apart, stretching himself carefully and trying to take his time, but its hard when Harry is staring at him like that, all he wants is his cock in him. 

He curls his fingers, trying desperately to reach his prostate, shoving his fingers deeper inside of himself and presses against his walls, searching. The tips of his fingers suddenly nudge the sensitive bundle of nerves, Louis breath comes out in harsh pants as he continues pressing at that spot, unable to stop himself. He comes so suddenly he can’t breathe, shooting ribbons up his stomach. 

Harry clucks his tongue at him disapprovingly, "I warned you," he hooks his right hand under Louis' knee and bends his leg so his thigh is pressing against the boy's own chest, putting his wet hole on display. He pulls his fingers out of himself and clenches his hand in the sheets. Harry lines himself up and shoves into him. Louis throws his head back with a cry, he's much bigger than just two fingers. 

Harry builds up a steady rhythm to loosen Louis until he can fuck him with very little resistance. 

"No," he whimpers as Harry begins to pound into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, "I can't." He's so sensitive it almost hurts. 

"I told you what would happen if you came from your fingers," Harry hisses, snapping his hips. 

"I'm sorry," Louis apologises weakly and clenches around Harry as his over sensitive bundle of nerves continues to be abused. He feels positively wrecked, it’s too much and not enough all at the same time. He can still remember when he first asked Harry to be rough with him, it was when he had started working out so he had these muscles that Louis really wanted to take advantage of, he wanted to be pinned down. He doesn’t regret it.

Now he’s desperate for a hand around his dick, he doesn’t think he can come untouched for a second time, unthinkingly he snakes a hand to his cock and Harry lets out an animalistic growl, catching his wrist before he can touch. Louis darts his tongue out to lick at his chapped lips and lets out a huff of frustration. 

“Please, it hurts,” he begs. He can tell Harry is close, his thrusts are becoming uneven and he’s pushing his cock deeper into Louis. He tightens around Harry and the boy comes inside him, filling him up. 

“C’mon, Lou,” he gets a hand around Louis and pumps once, twice, before he’s jerking his hips up and painting his stomach for the second time. 

Louis is trembling as Harry pulls out, the both of them are spent and panting, chests heaving. Harry leaves the room and returns with a damp cloth, he cleans Louis up, wiping his stomach and running the cloth gently over his hole until Louis pushed his hand away weakly with a soft whine. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Harry lies down and pulls him close, “you okay?” 

“Yeah, I missed that,” Louis closes his eyes and breathes into the crook of Harry’s neck, “love you.” 

“Me too, I love you more,” he feels Harry’s voice rumble through him, the heat of his body surrounding him and it’s home, it doesn’t matter where they are as long as they are with each other, Harry is his anchor. 

“Not possible, love,” Louis says, “I don’t suppose you want to make dinner now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, I would appreciate a kudos, thanks :)


End file.
